Servant of Evil (DBZ Version)
by BEEJ20
Summary: Songfic, my first story! Basically the Servant of evil story sung by Len Kagamine. Rated:T for killing.


Chapter One:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. I don't own the Evil series, that's owned by Crypton and Mothy. The Dragon Ball Franchise is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Enjoy!

 _You are the princess,_

 _And I'm your servant_

 _We're a pitiable pair of twins_

 _Separated by our fate_

 _I'm willing to protect you,_

 _Even if it means_

 _I have to be evil too._

A young lavender haired boy stood up in front of the palace of Vegetasei, awaiting his fate.

"I haven't seen this place in a long time, I hope Bulla hasn't forgotten about me," the boy hoped. His hair was long, pulled into a low ponytail. His sparkling blue eyes glimmered under the sun. The boy was named Trunks, and he once was the prince of Vegetasei.

 _We were born into the world_

 _Where everyone expected the best_

 _And blessed by the sound of the_

 _Church's bells that up high without rest_

"I haven't seen her ever since we were kids, I wonder how she's been doing?" Trunks pondered. He walked the halls into the throne room, nostalgia filling his head.

 _By the adults own convenient arrangement,_

 _Our future was split in two, there was nothing we could do_

He saw a young girl sitting in front of him. She had exactly the same color hair and eyes. She wore a small scowl over her face, sitting in her chair all high and mighty. Full of confidence.

 _Even if the entire world_

 _Should become your enemy,_

 _I will always protect you,_

 _So just be yourself and smile._

"State your presence, peasant," the girl demanded. Trunks blinked, before kneeling down in a proposal position, with a hand over his heart.

"I'm your new servant, my name is Trunks," Trunks smiled. The girl's eyes widened and she shot up from her throne.

"Is it really you? Big brother?" she asked, touching Trunk's face softly. He smirked and took her hand, and gently pressed his lips on it.

"Yes, your highness," He answered.

 _You are the princess_

 _And I'm your servant._

 _We're a pitiable pair of twins_

 _Separated by fate_

 _I'm willing to be evil for you_

 _If only so_

 _That I could protect you._

Trunks was carrying a bag of goods around the neighboring country, when his hat blew off of his head.

"You have got to be kidding!" He groaned. He ran after it, until he saw a girl with golden hair pulled into two pig tails caught it. He stopped and stared at the girl. She smiled brightly and handed him his hat.

"Is this yours?" She asked. Trunks blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Why yes, thank very much!" he took the hat and placed it back on his head. "May I ask who you are?"

"My name?" she asked. Trunks nodded while blushing. "It's Marron,"

"Well, Marron, thank you very much," he flashed her a huge smile, before noticing a man with ebony hair, and a pair of eyes to match.

"Come Marron, we need to get going," the man urged. Marron glanced at Trunks out of the corner of her eye, then smiled at the man.

"Alright, it was very nice to meet you," she bowed.

"It's Trunks," Trunks told her. "My name is Trunks,"

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Trunks,"

 _When I went to the country next to our own_

 _A girl in yellow caught my hat that had flown_

 _Because of her gentle voice and tender smile,_

 _I fell in love in her right there._

"I want that girl eliminated!" Bulla ordered. "Along with that pitiful town!"

"Your highness, don't you think that's excessive?" Trunks tried to calm her down.

"Goten turned my marriage proposal down, just for that girl! She needs to be eradicated!" Bulla yelled. "That's an order!"

"Yes your highness," Trunks whispered.

 _However, your highness_

 _The princess wished_

 _That the girl should be erased from the world_

Trunks met Marron in front of a well in the middle of the forest. He glanced up at her with sadness in his eyes, before stabbing her with his dagger.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. Marron gasped before patting his back sympathetically, dying in his arms.

Though I have no clue

Why tears are falling down my cheeks.

Trunks walked into the throne room, with his hands and clothes stained with blood. He surprised Bulla, before apologizing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled. He then walked into his sleeping quarters. You could hear the anguishing cries from his room.

 _You are the princess_

 _And I am your servant_

 _Two maniacal twins_

 _Separated by fate_

 _"_ _Today is brioche, I'm sure you'll like the taste,"_

 _You smile with no blame,_

 _But soon it won't be the same._

Goten was running, desperately looking for his love. He then cowered at what he saw. His fiancé lying on the ground, with a small smile on her face.

"How dare she? I'll fight! Your death won't be in vain!" He cried.

 _Very soon the kingdom will end with everything that you were_

 _At the hands of enraged people_

 _If this is what they call "retribution"_

 _I bet they never knew I would always try to save you._

"Your highness, your tea is ready," Trunks greeted. Bulla gasped at Trunk's emotionless expression.

"Trunks, why are you still here?" she asked. Trunks sighed and took out one of her gowns. He changed into it, handing her his clothes.

 _"_ _Here take my clothes, this is the way you can go_

 _You can wear them 'till you're gone and they won't ever know_

 _It's fine we're twins, and I'll be here when they strike,_

 _They won't know, all because we look alike,"_

"No! Don't go!" Bulla yelled. Trunks was walking towards the crowd, scowling at them.

"My, what a horrible man!" he yelled.

 _I'm now the princess_

 _And you're a runaway_

 _We're a pair of lamentable twins_

 _Separated by fate_

 _If they call you evil, I know someone like you_

 _I am evil because I have the same blood as you_

Bulla was waiting for the execution to begin. She heard the church bell ring, three times.

"No,"

 _Once upon a time_

 _There were two happy twins_

 _Then, that's where the story begins_

 _At the top the queen used to reign_

 _Yes, she was cute_

 _But the kingdom, it was brute_

"Trunks!" Bulla called from the crowd.

 _Even if the entire world_

 _(Finally the bells are announcing the time)_

 _Should become your enemy_

 _(As the bell's sound signals the end)_

 _I will always protect you_

 _(Not even bothering to look at the crowd)_

 _So you just be happy somewhere else_

 _(You utter my favorite words out loud)_

"Oh look" Trunks sighed.

"It's" Bulla whimpered.

"Tea time" They whispered. The blade fell, killing Trunks instantly.

 _You are the princess_

 _And I'm your servant_

 _We're a pitiful pair of twins_

 _Separated by faith_

 _When the bells are ringing_

 _The queen stands to weep._

 _She is wishing that sometime,_

 _Again they will meet._

 **(A/N) I had to change some things to fit the story, and the lyrics may not be 100% correct. Half of it was an English cover done by Froggie, the other was what Wikipedia gave me. This is my first story, and feedback would be awesome! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
